Zodiac
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Ramalan zodiak rasanya tidak selalu benar. Seorang aquarius introvert dan seorang cancer extrovert? Bukankah perbedaan itu ada untuk saling melengkapi? KyouLisa. Happy birthday, Shunsui Kyouraku! The fanart is not mine. Mind to RnR?


_A _KyouLisa _fanfiction. Special for _Kyouraku_'s birthday. Otanjoubi omedetou, Soutaichou_!

_**Please enjoy this story, minna**_**!**

* * *

_Ketika Aquarius dan Cancer menjalin hubungan asmara, keduanya seakan berbeda pandangan dan terkadang memicu konflik. Aquarius lebih menggunakan pendekatan secara emosional dalam menjalin hidup, sedangkan Cancer memandang segala hal di luar kebiasaan. Aquarius cenderung memisahkan diri dari hal-hal yang tidak sesuai dirinya, sementara Cancer mengambil segala kesempatan untuk menjadi extrovert dan suka berpesta._

Gadis berkacamata itu meletakkan majalah remaja yang beberapa detik lalu ia baca dengan begitu khusyuknya. Ia kemudian menghela nafas panjang dan bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

Galau. _Trend _anak muda zaman sekarang.

* * *

******A Shunsui Kyouraku/Lisa Yadoumaru fic  
Modified-Canon, Bleach Chapter 545**

******-#-**

******Zodiac  
[Tell me about my love-fortune...]**

******-#-**

******Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini**

* * *

Lisa Yadoumaru memiliki kebiasaan baru akhir-akhir ini, membaca majalah remaja wanita, sebagai selingan dari _ero-manga_ yang biasa dibaca olehnya. Bagian yang paling lama dibacanya: zodiak. Entah hal menarik apa yang bisa membuat gadis itu betah berlama-lama membaca tentang ramalan bintang.

Hari ini pun, gadis berkacamata itu terpekur memandangi majalah yang ada di tangannya; lagi-lagi memandangi ramalan zodiak. Di bagian atas artikel itu tertulis, "Kecocokan Antar Zodiak".

Cukup lima menit dan gadis itu menutup majalahnya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Tumben?" tanya Love ketika Lisa menutup majalahnya.

"Tidak bagus," jawab Lisa sekenanya.

Love mengerutkan kening, namun gadis berseragam _sailor_ itu sama sekali tidak mau peduli untuk menjelaskan apapun lagi, hanya berlalu—walaupun terlihat jelas bahwa wajahnya sangat kusut. Melihat ekspresi Lisa, Love sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bertanya lagi.

"Aku mau ke _mini-market_," ucap Lisa setelah berjalan beberapa langkah menjauh dari Love.

Love tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk pelan, matanya sudah kembali pada _manga_ yang ada di tangannya.

Lisa belum melihat Hiyori maupun Hachigen kembali ke _basecamp_ mereka ketika ia keluar. Gadis itu hanya menguap bosan, kemudian membenarkan kacamatanya dan berjalan ke _mini-market—_ia harap sekotak jus bisa membantu pikirannya kembali jernih.

Ini sudah bulan ke tujuh belas setelah Shinji, Rose, Kensei, dan Mashiro kembali bergabung dengan Gotei Tiga Belas. Sebenarnya Lisa ingin juga kembali, ingin bertarung lagi, dan hasratnya baru saja semakin membuncah saja beberapa waktu lalu, setelah ia mendengar kabar bahwa Seiretei diserang oleh pasukan _Quincy_.

Tapi ia sendiri bimbang; sebenarnya ia ingin bertarung lagi atau bertemu dengan pria mesum itu lagi?

Memikirkan hal berat. Seperti bukan dirinya saja.

Jalanan di Karakura siang itu tidak begitu panas, karena masih musim semi. Beberapa orang berlalu lalang di jalanan menuju _mini-market_, sesekali sepeda melintas. Lisa menghela nafas dan berjalan sedikit lebih cepat ketika matanya sudah bisa menangkap _vending machine_ di depan _mini-market_.

_Clek. Clek._

Dua keping uang koin seratus yen ia masukkan ke dalam _vending machine_ itu, kemudian menekan tombol tepat di bawah kemasan karton jus _mixed fruit_.

Membungkuk sedikit, gadis berseragam _sailor_ itu meraih jus dari _vending machine_, dan langsung menusuk bagian atas dengan sebuah sedotan putih.

"Apa mesin ini hanya bisa dipakai jika menggunakan uang _yen_, Nona?"

Hampir saja Lisa menyemburkan seluruh jus yang ada di mulutnya—jika pengendalian diri yang ia latih selama ini tidak baik.

"Sedang apa kau di—" Lisa mengangkat kakinya hingga setinggi kepala hanya untuk menendang pria yang menyapanya tadi, "—sini?"

_Duagh_!

Tepat sasaran. Pria itu juga sama sekali tidak ingin menghindari tendangan dari gadis berkacamata yang tadi disapanya. Seperti mencoba merasakan kembali, bernostalgia, dengan kenangan akan tendangan itu—perasaan yang sama antara tujuh belas bulan ataupun seratus tahun yang lalu.

Masa bodoh tentang fakta bahwa kini pandangan beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat di jalanan yang tidak sepi itu tertuju pada diri Lisa. Paling-paling mereka hanya mengira bahwa Lisa adalah orang gila karena berteriak sendiri.

"Itte—" hanya itu yang terdengar.

Lisa tidak peduli.

"_Yare_, _yare_, Lisa-_chan, _sudah lama tidak bertemu, kau semakin manis saja," ucap pria yang ditendang Lisa tadi; saat ini berstatus sebagai kapten divisi satu, _soutaichou_, Shunsui Kyouraku.

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku," Lisa membuang muka, berharap semburat merah di pipinya tidak terlihat oleh pria itu.

Kyouraku tertawa renyah, kemudian bangkit berdiri. Lisa masih belum bergeming, masih berdiri sambil menggenggam karton jus di tangan kanannya. Sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk membantu Kyouraku berdiri—walau baginya, mantan kaptennya saat ini terlihat menyedihkan dengan mata kanan tertutup begitu.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapamu," ujarnya singkat.

"Seorang _soutaichou_ ke sini hanya untuk menyapa... kau ini bodoh atau apa?"

"Beritanya cepat sekali menyebar."

"Bahkan tidak ada perlunya seorang _taichou _ke sini kalau bukan urusan mendesak," timpal Lisa lagi.

Kyouraku terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum sumringah. Tidak ada yang lebih bisa berpikiran sama dengannya daripada mantan _fukutaichou_nya itu. Setidaknya selama seratus tahun terakhir, belum ada yang bisa menggantikan Lisa dengan begitu sempurna, Nanao sekalipun.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan salam perpisahan."

"_Shinigami daikou* _itu?"

Kyouraku mengangguk.

"Sana."

"Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan juga padaku?"

Lisa tersenyum sinis, "Sampai jumpa di medan perang, catat bahwa aku sudah jauh lebih kuat daripada _Winter War_ lalu."

"Tentu saja, Lisa-_chan,_" senyum Kyouraku kembali mengembang.

"Jangan terlihat lebih menyedihkan daripada itu," Lisa memandangi penutup mata Kyouraku.

"Ya, Lisa-_chan_."

Lisa tidak tahu, mengapa ia lebih banyak bicara daripada biasanya—entah karena ramalan zodiak hari ini, atau karena memang ia tidak mau melihat pria itu terluka lebih daripada itu. Ia sangat yakin, adalah karena penyembuhan Unohana, pria itu masih bernafas.

Zodiak. Mengingat hal itu, Lisa kembali menundukkan kepala dan mencoba menikmati jus di tangannya lagi, yang diartikan Kyouraku sebagai tanda penyudah pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Pergilah," Lisa tak menjawab banyak.

Kyouraku berjalan beberapa langkah, dan berhenti sejenak ketika ia sudah tepat di samping gadis itu, yang kini rambutnya diikat _ponytail_ dengan poni hampir rata jika di sisi kanan dan kiri rambutnya tidak lebih panjang hingga menyentuh dagu.

"Jika kita bertemu lagi setelah perang, aku tidak akan terlihat lemah di depanmu. Aku janji," ucapnya sangat pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar.

Lisa menutup matanya, tepat ketika Kyouraku langsung ber_shunpo_ dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"Tentu saja, bodoh..."

Matahari tidak terlalu panas siang itu, sesekali angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Musim semi. Lisa Yadoumaru melangkah sedikit lebih bersemangat menuju _basecamp vizard_. Ramalan zodiak rasanya tidak selalu benar. Seorang aquarius _introvert_ dan seorang cancer _extrovert_?

Bukankah perbedaan itu ada untuk saling melengkapi?

* * *

—******おわり****—**

—**1010******** words (story only)****—**

* * *

******Notes:**

******(*) **_**Shinigami daikou**_**: **shinigami pengganti, ditujukan untuk Ichigo Kurosaki, namun dalam konteks pembicaraan Kyouraku-Lisa, mereka membicarakan tentang perpisahan Ichigo dengan teman-temannya**.**

******(**) **Aquarius adalah zodiak dari Lisa Yadoumaru (3 Februari) dan Cancer adalah zodiak dari Shunsui Kyouraku (11 Juli)

******(***) **Saya berasumsi bahwa Kyouraku ke Karakura tanpa menggunakan _gigai_, jadi yang bisa melihat hanya orang-orang tertentu saja, salah satunya teman-temannya Ichigo.

******#curhat: **ramalan zodiaknya itu Cha nemu di majalah remaja, punya adik Cha. Ceritanya terinspirasi dari dia juga, yang langsung menggalau ketika membaca bahwa zodiak dia dengan pacarnya ternyata nggak cocok. Hahahaha...

Lagi bulan Ramadhan, nih. Gimana semua puasanya? Lancar saja kah? Cha sih alhamdulillah sampai hari kedua ini, lancar-lancar aja. Teehee... ^^

_Anyway, once again_, selamat ulang tahun, Shunsui Kyouraku! ^^

_Nee, mind to RnR, readers_?


End file.
